Clandestino
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Porque se amaban en clandestinidad, después de todo él tenía muy reciente lo de Cho Chang y ella era aún la novia oficial de Michael Corner; Shot ambientado en la Orden del Fénix, AU, Harry-Ginny... Espero les guste, es algo tranquilo y algo sencillo, pero, los alternativos son mi locura, lo saben


Otro Shot pequeño, está ambientado durante la Orden del Fénix, es un Alternativo (muy raro en mi, vdd), si no has leído el libro puede contener spoilers pequeñitos, pero spoilers al fin...

Saludos a todos.. y ahora me dirigo a todos los escritores Hanny... ¡Vamos a revivir!, algunos nos hemos quedado con fics atascados y las Harmonys, incluso los Dramiones no estan ganando el mundo de fics... somos muy pocos escritores del Hanny... asi que hay que darle amor.. en mi caso prometo terminar mis fics pendientes.. poco a poco los voy a ir actualizando.

* * *

**Clandestino.**

La mesa de los Weasley se veía como habitualmente, abarrotada y rebosante de comida, Molly sonreía alegre al ver a casi toda su familia reunida, solo faltaban sus hijos mayores que se encontraban fuera, trabajando, pero ella sabía que de estar ahí estarían sentados en la mesa comiendo dos veces de todos los platillos que ella cocinaba. Estaba su marido, Arthur, discutiendo animadamente con Percy mientras Fred y George intentaban hacerle una broma. Ron peleaba con Ginny, mientras Hermione intentaba calmar a la pelirroja y Harry Potter solo meneaba negativamente la cabeza mientras sostenía a Ron. Al final le pelea entre Ginny y su hermano había parado en un silencio muy extraño, la pelirroja tomo con molestia el tazón del puré y se comenzó a servir un poco sin dejar de mirar de forma acusadora a Ron; el pelirrojo por su parte, había comenzado a discutir con Harry, que parecía muy molesto, Hermione intentaba calmar aquella discusión hasta que finalmente lo logró.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cho, querido? – preguntó Molly con rapidez, Harry la miro confundido, luego sonrió melancólicamente.

–Las cosas no fueron lo que esperaba – dijo –y lo que no funciona, debe terminar – dirigió su mirada hacia una figura pelirroja que le miraba con tranquilidad.

–Entiendo, cuanto lo siento – dijo –por lo que Ron me contaba en sus cartas, tú y ella eran una pareja muy estable –

–Puede ser – dijo –pero cuando las prioridades cambian, no se puede seguir siendo tan estable –

Hermione miro a su amigo con detenimiento, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que escondía algo en sus palabras, no sabía que era, pero apostaba a que algo ocultaba. Por otro lado, Ron, miraba a su amigo con cautela, él sabía que Harry ya no estaba enamorado de Cho y por eso habían terminado, sin embargo, su amigo parecía superar muy bien toda aquella situación que se preguntaba si alguna vez la había querido tanto como se veía.

– ¿Lo has llevado bien? – insistió Molly, Fred y George habían dejado de molestar a Percy y también miraban a Harry.

–No es tan difícil como creen… – cerró sus ojos con alivio, una sensación de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, al abrirlos pudo ver como todos se habían quedado mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco –solo es cuestión de pensarlo un poco y… – su mano tumbó de pronto un tazón de ensalada, una extraño escalofrío recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo.

– ¿Pasa algo querido? – preguntó Molly con preocupación, Harry se estaba comportando extraño.

–Nada – dijo cuando hubo terminado de colocar la ensalada derramada en el tazón correspondiente.

La mirada de Harry se enfocó directamente en las dos personas frente a él en la mesa, Hermione le miraba con análisis, buscando algo en su expresión que delatará lo que le estaba sucediendo, Ginny solo le miraba inexpresiva, sin embargo, su mirada rehuía de sus ojos esmeraldas cuando intento enfocarla. Desvió su mirada hasta la cabecera de la mesa, ignorando a Hermione y dejo que Molly siguiera con su cuestionario.

–Supe que has tenido problemas con la profesora Umbridge, ¿todo va bien? – preguntó de nuevo.

–Digamos que son roces que no pueden ocultarse, ella me llama mentiroso y yo la llamo ignorante– dijo, Molly le miro sorprendida, luego sonrió.

–Siempre me ha parecido una mala mujer – dijo.

–Ya hemos hablado de eso, madre – dijo Percy con rapidez, dejando de discutir con Arthur –el Ministerio solo… –

–Dijimos que para estar en paz, nosotros respetaríamos tus ideas y tú respetarías las nuestras – sentenció Molly –así que si yo opino que Dolores es una mala mujer, es mi opinión y quedamos en que ibas a respetarla –

Percy no dijo nada, Arthur comenzó una nueva discusión con su hijo cuando ambos se pusieron de pie y se fueron, Fred y George que ya habían terminado también lo hicieron alegando que tenían unas cuantas cosas que hacer. En la mesa solo quedaban Molly, que miraba como nuevamente Ron y Ginny discutían.

– ¿A dónde vas, Harry? – preguntó de pronto Hermione al verlo ponerse de pie con rapidez.

–Iré por ahí a pensar un poco – dijo –y si me lo permiten, quisiera estar solo – miro significativamente a la castaña o al menos así se vio.

Harry estuvo caminando tranquilamente por un viejo sendero oculto en el patio de la Madriguera hacia un lugar en particular, podía escuchar pisadas detrás de él y sonrió, se detuvo abruptamente y al girarse pudo ver a una pelirroja sonreírle de una forma muy particular, extendió sus brazos y dejo que la chica fuera a su encuentro, la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que olía el perfume de su cabello.

–Eres una chica muy traviesa – dijo apretando a un más su abrazo –y eso es lo que me encanta de ti –

–Fue muy divertido ver como tirabas todo el tazón de la ensalada de col – ahora tomados de la mano caminaban por aquel sendero.

–Traviesa – paso su brazo por sus hombros, protegiéndola y caminando con tranquilidad.

–Hermione sospecha – le dijo la chica, el moreno asintió justo a tiempo cuando ambos alcanzaron a ver como debajo de un viejo manzano ya los esperaba una tela tendida en el pasto, un par de velas y un viejo radio sonando con alguna canción en particular.

–Pude darme cuenta – sonrió –sin embargo, no creo que lo imagine siquiera –

Ambos rieron con complicidad y se sentaron bajo el árbol, encima de la manta, la luz de la luna hacia aún más magnífica la iluminación del lugar donde estaban.

–Sabes Harry, todos los días me pregunto cómo fue que llegamos a esto – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del chico –pero siempre me respondo lo mismo –

– ¿Ah sí? – Dijo apretándola aún más – ¿y cuál es tu respuesta? –

–Que si nos hubiésemos decidido a aceptarlo abiertamente, tendríamos más problemas que satisfacciones – sonrió –Voldemort aún está tras de ti y Ron pude matarte, ¿sabes? –

–Ni que lo digas – le dio un beso en la frente –todos piensan que estoy hecho un lío por lo de Cho y ante Voldemort creo que ella corre más peligro que yo mismo –

– ¿La salvarías? – le preguntó.

–No sería el elegido si no lo hago – le guiño el ojo, la pelirroja le miro detenidamente y luego profundizo un beso, ambos sabían que amarse era clandestino, él aún tenía reciente lo de Cho Chang y ella aún seguía siendo la pareja oficial de Michael Corner; él era el salvador del mundo mágico y ella su nueva y más notable debilidad; sin embargo, ahí estaban, amándose sin problema, a escondidas, pero felices.

* * *

**¿Cuál es tu veredicto?.**

**¿Lo he dejado muy para la imaginación?, lo sé, pero es un shot que me nació al escuchar la canción de "Amor Clandestino" de mana, pero puedo atreverme a hacerle un capitulo Epilogo, si lo piden, solo si lo piden jajaja**

**Saludos.**

**Ed**


End file.
